


Busy Partner

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deal, Drinking, M/M, Sick Character, Song Fic #21, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuri meets with Dennis to fulfill his agreement with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 0-0; I don't know whee Dennis came from as it was originally just Yuri.
> 
> *plays 'Very Busy People' by The Limousines*

Music was playing in the air as he leaned against the brick wall. It was such an annoying sound to hear among the sound of cars driving through the streets while he stood in the alleyway during the night. Yuri raised his left arm in order to take a look at the time in his watch.

 _"8:51"_  It read. Yuri huffed a small breath as he looked down at the suitcase he held on his right arm.

 **“Thuck thuck.”** Yuri heard the familiar sounds of that person’s shoes and closed his eyes in anticipation for his entrance. The person turned in the entrance of the alleyway.

“Tadah!” The other said as confetti was spread across the floor.

“You’re two minutes late.” Yuri scoffed at Dennis. Dennis grinned a mischievous smile as he went closer to Yuri and pressed his left hand next to his head. Pink eyes opened in annoyance to the other.

“I am sorry for that my friend. The party was a delight to be in.” Dennis responded. Yuri turned his eyes to his arm and Dennis lowered it before shaking it from side to side.

“I take it that isn’t in your taste.” Dennis said. Yuri held his right arm with the black suitcase up and waved it from side to side.

“Oh, so the good here isn’t to your taste.” Yuri said in a mocking tone. Dennis held back the irritation he could feel.

“It was a joke.” Dennis replied as he sighed.

“Joke? Hmmm, I guess I can throw this away.” Yuri said in a fake enthusiastic tone. Dennis raised both of his hands and waved them in front of him in a cautionary manner.

“Okay, I get it. You’re upset.” Dennis said, he then grinned with an idea.

“You have kept me waiting sometimes, so let’s call this even.” Dennis offered with his left hand placed on his hip and his right arm extended to him.

“Fine.” Yuri agreed as he opened the suitcase and handed Dennis a little black box case. Dennis was about to take it from his right hand when Yuri swiped it.

“On second thought, this was a little hard to find. Maybe…” Yuri said. Dennis knew he was just teasing him with this course of action.

“I can keep it for another.” Yuri finished. Dennis laughed a fake laugh as he extended his right arm to him, his hand beckoning the item in his hand.

“Really? That other could just be right here.” Dennis decided to jest with him. Yuri grinned his own sinister grin in response.

“Yes, I could feed it to the sewers.” Yuri said as he extended his right arm with the box in hand to the closest sewer that lay beside them.

“Yuri.” Dennis decided to be serious. Yuri nodded as he closed his eyes in satisfaction.

“It does eat everything in these streets right?” Yuri asked rhetorically in a sarcastic tone.

“I am sorry for arriving late.” Dennis apologized feeling worried for the item's condition. He then saw Yuri extend the box to him.

“Was that hard to do?” Yuri asked mischievously feeling satisfied. Dennis huffed as he took the box from his hand with his left one. He opened it to see the golden star he had been meaning to find for his 'Star Luck' collection. It even had the colorful stars attached to the string.

“Thank you.” Dennis said as Yuri raised himself from the wall turning from him. He extended his right arm with the palm facing upward.

“It’s what we agreed.” Yuri reminded him. Dennis would work for him for a little while and he would give him the reward. Yuri then turned to leave the alleyway and Dennis looked at his reward and noticed a small note stuck on the left side of the case. He took the paper out.

 _“It was fun while it lasted. - Yuri”_ It read. Dennis had to laugh as he recalled everything his temporary business partner put him through. Oh how troublesome Yuri could be as he would mock him sometimes, and play some pranks, but a very efficient worker in the end. Dennis turned to see where Yuri had left.

“It sure was.” Dennis said as he closed the case, placing it in his right pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! Words of the day brought me back to this AU (Just ike 'First Drink?' did. This takes place a few weeks since the last chapter.

Dennis was standing with his right hand holding a white mug of coffee. He was looking out the window of his apartment, down at the streets as some people walked by in either direction in the beige concrete sidewalk. Dennis took a sip of his coffee as he observed some murmuration from some people that walked in pairs.

“This month is gonna be sick!” A young boy shouted in an audacious manner and his other three friends nodded in agreement. Dennis could not help but smile.

‘It sure is.’ Dennis agreed in thought before he coughed. He had gotten sick with a cold. He suspected it came from one of his spectators that he shook hands with yesterday.

‘What can you do?’ Dennis thought back on it. It would be rude to dismiss a handshake with one of his fans. He was grateful that he got it last night as now he had today and Sunday to recover. He did not have the luxury to call in sick right now. Dennis moved from the window into his brown couch to sit down.

“Caaagh Caaagh!” Dennis coughed. He had already taken his morning dose of the antibiotics, now it was only a matter of time to pass so he could take his next batch. Dennis placed the mug on the small wooden table nearby.

“What great movies have I missed out on?” Dennis wondered out loud as he grabbed the fluffy grey blanket to wrap himself from the cold first. He then aimed for the TV remote control, planning to use his Netflix account for the remainder of the day. Once he turned on the TV he went to his old black laptop to check what he could watch. He looked at his avatar to see the old picture of himself smiling toward the camera with his right eye winking.

“When will you return handsome?” Dennis asked as he laughed at his own joke. He could really use some of that enthusiasm he had then by now. Dennis then turned to look at the movies in place. It was for this reason that there was an oligopsony in the film industry. Why keep the extra space when you could just rent a movie for a little while without the hassle of returning it to the stores? It was a very rewarding thing for people like him who could barely afford the luxury of owning the disc.

 **“Ping!”** Dennis heard his cell phone receive mail. He went to check on it and was confused when he saw it was a message from Yuri. He unlocked the screen from the phone and went to read the message.

“Are you home?” It read. Dennis was intrigued. What did Yuri want from him? Yuri would rarely text him when they worked together unless he wanted something.

“I am homesick.” Dennis decided to amuse the other and sent the message.

“You can’t afford the trip?” Yuri texted. Dennis had to laugh at how he took it seriously.

“You know I can’t T-T.” Dennis typed for a little emphasis. He was just trolling Yuri by now. Dennis was not feeling homesick as he prefered the commodity in the city compared to where he came from. Yuri already knew about Dennis’s financial situation but to think that he would respond this way to his comment.

“I can take you there.” Yuri texted back. Dennis became alarmed at the offer.

“But at a price.” Yuri added. Dennis smiled as he closed his eyes. This was Yuri of course. There was no way he would take Dennis out for free. There had to be something in it for him.

“Price? What surprising thing do you have in your wish list?” Dennis texted back. He just wanted to continue pestering him. It did brighten his mood more than a movie at this point.

“I never said it was in my wish list.” Yuri texted back as he was feeling annoyed by his companion.

“O_O Could it be in your garbage list?” Dennis laughed and coughed as he texted back imagining Yuri’s face by now. Yuri clenched his fist in irritation at the message. He started walking to head to Dennis’s place.

“Your own home might end up in the garbage list.” Yuri typed back. Dennis laughed.

“>.< Oh no! You have not been there and it’s already in your garbage list.” Dennis kept joking with him. Yuri frowned in annoyance.

“I texted ‘might end up’. Has your reading level declined to an elementary student’s?” Yuri texted back with a smirk, feeling some satisfaction in his insult. Dennis had to laugh at Yuri’s boldness. Always trying to make sure anyone gets their facts right. It was what made him great at his job dealing with negotiations.

“v.v No, I still have to read the long elaborate acts for my shows.” Dennis texted back before he coughed again. Yuri placed his left hand underneath his chin in thought.

“Are you home then?” Yuri texted. Dennis still had not confirmed if he was, as Yuri had gotten sidetracked by his homesickness.

“Yes, I am home, about to have a movie day.” Dennis finally admitted in his text. Yuri felt appeased at that before receiving another text.

“Flu season has hit me hard.” Dennis added. Yuri then comprehended that Dennis was joking about his condition when he replied homesick.

‘The sickness doesn’t stop your jokes.’ Yuri thought feeling irritated. However since Dennis had confirmed that he was sick… Yuri texted him again. Dennis received another message.

“I have to get some things.” His message read. Dennis became confused by the message.

“Work again?” Dennis wanted to clarify.

“No.” Yuri responded as he headed for the store. He had heard of this natural remedy that involved lemons and honey. He would make sure to get some before he met the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oligopsony (Merriam Webster): A market situation in which each of a few buyers exerts a disproportionate influence on the market.  
> Murmuration (Dictionary): 1) A flock of starlings. 2) An act or instance of murmuring.  
> Audacious (Word Think): 1) Showing a willingness to take risks. 2) Showing an impudent lack of respect.  
> Avatar: (Word Smith): 1) An embodiment of a concept. 2) A representation of a person or thing in computers, networks, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^; I kind of forgot that I left a certain part out last chapter 
> 
> How it ended: "No." Yuri responded as he headed for the store. He had heard of this natural remedy that involved lemons and honey. He would make sure to get some before he met the other.
> 
> That being said WHAT THE HECK WORDS OF THE DAY?!?! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME FOR THIS AU?!?!

Yuri walked into the grocery store. He did not like having to interact with many people so he was miffed at having to enter a store, but this was just a quick grab and go with only two items in mind. He did not pick up the green baskets they offered since he could carry both items in hand. The murmuration from the people around was louder than outside, bothering him greatly. He knew it was because they were in a closed space but he did not like the idea of idle chatter. It was why he had made the deal with Dennnis since he knew how to play around with words in his mouth. Yuri went to the produce section in order to find the first ingredient. It was not a real challenge since the yellow fruit was something that stuck out among the varieties of green and oranges, and a few reds.

‘Which of you is the softest?’ Yuri inquired as he started to pick a yellow citrus from the pile. He gave it a squeeze and found it hard.

“Not you.” Yuri deemed. Being the pundit he was, he had come to learn that he had to look for a lemon that would give a little when you squeeze them. Yuri placed the lemon back to aim for another one. This one gave in a little to his squeeze.

“You might do.” Yuri said as he kept this lemon in hand. But would another be softer? Yuri tried out some more before he finally settled on the softest one he had examined.

‘Now onto the sweet nectar.’ Yuri thought as he placed the lemon in a clear plastic bag the store had for produce. The two ingredients for the anecdote to Dennis’s flu would be complete by then.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his chat with Yuri, Dennis had started streaming some movies on Netflix. He had started to watch one but had fallen asleep as his eyes were tearing up from watching the bright lights often. The movie kept playing on the TV.

 **“Thuck Thuck Thuck!”** Dennis arose when he heard the sound of knocking on his brown wooden door. He raised his body but his nose felt congested and his mouth was dry from having it open while sleeping.

“Wha…” Dennis uttered before he registered that someone had knocked on the door.

‘Oh right.’ Dennis thought coming to the conclusion. Yuri had called him earlier to know if he was home. He stood from the couch, holding on to the grey blanket as it suddenly felt colder. Dennis reached the door a little behind the couch to see his conclusion was on point. Yuri took one look at him and could tell that his early statement about being hit by the flu was correct.

“Yuri, a pleasure to see…” Dennis started only for the other to just walk right inside the apartment.

“An effete entertainer.” Yuri sniped. Dennis sighed as he lowered his head. This was Yuri alright if he used that smart mouth.

“So cold.” Dennis remarked as he closed the door. He turned to see Yuri already in the kitchen.

‘And intrusive.’ Dennis thought. Yuri did not even ask him if he could use the kitchen. He saw that Yuri placed the brown plastic bag on the counter and took out the items. He could make out a dark green… what?

“You came here to drink?” Dennis asked already making out the wine bottle. Yuri turned his head around revealing a smirk on his face.

“That’s something for the side.” Yuri responded. There was no way he was going to leave the grocery store without some wine.

“And I did not say it was for here.” Yuri clarified with a scowl to Dennis. Dennis felt relieved as that meant he would take it home with him. He was confused when he saw the items Yuri took out of the bag. He coughed before he approached Yuri with caution. The last thing he wanted was Yuri getting sick because of him. He was sure he would nag at him for it.

“What are those for?” Dennis asked.

“A natural remedy.” Yuri answered. Dennis was confused by the unusual answer.

“I expect some emolument in return for this.” Yuri said. Dennis laughed dryly in response. Turning something into a profit for him.

“You will have to wait for my next paycheck.” Dennis answered.

“I can...” Yuri said dryly as he took out the lid from the honey about to pour it into a cream bowl.

“Or you can do me a favor.” Yuri glanced to his left at him with a mischievous smirk. Dennis knew it. Yuri was an equivocal individual when it comes to motivation but once he had something in mind as a goal he would make sure to obtain it. Yuri then turned his pink eyes to the bowl and he went to grab a knife. Dennis became slightly alarmed when he saw him grab a knife, but Yuri only used it to cut the lemon before placing it on the sink to the right of the bowl.

“I’ll add it for later when you recover.” Yuri informed him.

“Thank you.” Dennis replied knowing that was the most lenient Yuri would be on him. Yuri smirked as he squeezed the lemon and the acidic liquid spilled onto the sweet gel. Yuri then started to mix it with a silver spoon.

“What did you have planned earlier?” Dennis asked curious. Yuri turned to him and waved his right hand in a tilting motion from side to side.

“That will be for another time.” Yuri told him. Dennis was not in the condition to work at the moment. He then handed Dennis the bowl of liquid. Dennis eyed it suspiciously but he had seen everything Yuri did to make it so he knew that there was no foul play. Dennis took the silver spoon with some of the remedy and placed it in his mouth. Dennis stuck out his tongue at the sourness of the lemon juice. It was sweet from the honey, but sour.

“Natural remedies still pack a punch.” Dennis commented.

“Oh, and this is one of the sweeter ones.” Yuri stated playfully. Dennis held his right hand up to cover his cough.

“It does taste better than the antibiotics.” Dennis had to agree. Just recalling the taste of his earlier dose of medicine was enough to make him stick his tongue out in disgust. Yuri’s eyebrow twitched as he grabbed the bottle of wine.

“Would a taste of wine fix that?” Yuri asked with a knowing smirk. Dennis quickly raised his right hand up shaking it in denial.

“No.” Dennis said. Yuri already knew how he felt about wine [1]. Yuri grinned before setting the bottle down. Dennis did not have any wine glasses so he would wait until he got home to drink it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deem (Merriam Webster): 1) To come to think or judge: consider. 2) To have an opinion: believe.  
> Emolument (Dictionary): 1) Profit, salary or fees from office or employment; compensation for services.  
> Equivocal (Word Think): Open to more than one interpretation; ambiguous. Uncertain or questionable in nature.  
> Pundit or Pandit (Word Smith): 1) A learned person. 2) A person who offers commentary or judgements as an expert on a certain topic.
> 
> [1] 'First Drink' reference


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORDS OF THE DAY!!!! WHY?!?!?!? 
> 
> That aside I think I will take a short break next week from writing. *snorts* At least from using Words of the Day.

‘Karma.’ Dennis thought as he had his eyes closed and sighed. He had wanted to avoid this outcome and he was sure that Yuri would take care of himself in order to not let this happen.

“Caaaauh caaauuhh!” Yuri coughed into his left hand as he lay on his bed.

“Are you going to stand there being useless or are you going to get me some water?” Yuri asked from his bed, sick with the flu.

 **“Fuuuuiiiiiooooo!”** Dennis whistled in response.

“No need to be harsh.” Dennis told him as he raised his left arm and swung it to the side in a mountain motion. Yuri raised himself from the bed with half-lidded eyes and a smirk.

“You’re right.” Yuri said. Dennis was surprised by his admittance.

“There is one bottle with the title ‘Insignia’.” Yuri added. Dennis placed his left hand on his forehead in disbelief.

“Why don’t you take the antibiotics instead? It’ll help you much faster than...” Dennis asked but paused once Yuri grimaced in response.

“Take those factitious concoctions that could damage my body even more with the ingredients? I would rather let my body etiolate.” Yuri answered with his right arm raised with the palm facing upward. Dennis exhaled a breath before he nodded.

“I get it.” Dennis said as he walked out of Yuri’s room. Yuri would prefer a natural remedy to it. He had taken some of the honey lemon mixture earlier but Dennis knew his recovery would be slower than if he just used the antibiotics. Dennis went toward the kitchen already knowing where Yuri placed his compendium of wine bottles. He was astounded the first time Yuri had shown him his own collection.

‘Does he really need all this wine?’ Dennis thought curiously as he scanned the titles in search of ‘Insignia’. He was sure if he asked him Yuri would just use his own collection of the ‘Star Luck’ trinkets as argument. He finally found the bottle of wine somewhere in the middle row. He grabbed it and almost stuck out his tongue at the memory of his first drink at the restaurant. If he had to choose between the antibiotics and this, he would also choose the wine because the taste was a bit sweeter if only a little compared to them. Dennis looked around the kitchen cabinet for the wine glass before opening the bottle of wine. He could already smell the scent of alcohol as he poured the liquid into the glass.

“Don’t monopolize all that wine now.” Yuri remarked from the bedroom. Dennis gave a dry laugh in response.

“Monopolize? Me? I would gladly do it to throw the bottles of these horrendous liquids away.” Dennis jested as he walked back to the room.

“They take years to make.” Yuri commented in a serious tone. Dennis knew he was just making sure he would not pour it out.

“Years! I wonder if they will be worth it to the drinker then.” Dennis said as he handed Yuri the glass. Yuri grinned his knowing smile.

“They are.” Yuri responded before he tilted the glass slightly and took a sip from the red wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Factitious (Merriam Webster): 1) Produced by humans rather than by natural forces. 2a) Formed by or adapted to an artificial or conventional standard. 2b) Produced by special effort: sham.  
> Etiolate (Dictionary): 1) To cause to become weakened or sickly; drain of color or vigor. 2) To cause (a plant) to whiten or grow pale by excluding light. 3 (of plants) to whiten or grow pale through lack of light.  
> Compendium (Word Think): A collection of concise but detailed information about a particular subject. A collection of things especially one systematically gathered.  
> Karma (Word Smith): 1) A person’s action (bad or good) that determines his or her destiny, in Hinduism, Buddhism, and Jainism. 2) Destiny; fate. 3) An aura or atmosphere generated by someone or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Words of the Day continue to bring me back here. Sorry Dennis but one word was specific about sickness.

Yuri looked outside from the window to see the familiar buildings. As he looked up he could see the flackery of some advertisements made to represent some companies or events. Some new ones would be placed as time went on, replacing some old ones. He had his head leaning against his left hand as he observed the city from the jitney they were travelling in.

“It’s close.” Dennis said on his right, beside him. Yuri turned his pink eyes to him in annoyance.

‘He is sick.’ Yuri noted as Dennis’ eyes looked soggy. He would not be surprised from all that he observed Dennis eat from the banquet in his meeting. He looked down at the food Dennis had taken from the place.

“Did someone forget their own home already?” Yuri snipped sarcastically. Dennis grinned in response.

“I don’t know. He was feeling homesick a while back.” Dennis responded in a playful manner. Yuri felt irritated as he recalled the texting prank Dennis had done to him about a week ago.

‘Crapulous or not you still jest.’ Yuri observed. He stared at his face and noted that something felt off. Dennis was smiling but he felt that it was not his usual playful smile. It looked different from what he had seen before. The bus came to a halt at their stop and Dennis stood up first. Yuri could tell that Dennis was in pain, from the way he slowly took his steps compared to his more vigorous ones that he would witness at work. Whether it was from food sickness or something else Yuri did not know.

“Ah, so the entertainer does remember his home.” Yuri commented. Dennis had to stifle a small laugh at Yuri’s taunt.

“His home is too important to forget.” Dennis answered as he stepped out of the bus leaving Yuri slightly alarmed. While a servile individual, Dennis was not giving his usual enthusiasm when he answered. Yuri stepped outside to see that Dennis was still walking away, not waiting for him to join him to his apartment. Some pedestrians would walk among the same sidewalk besides both of them, moving out of the way.

‘What happened?’ Yuri wondered as he caught up to where Dennis was. He had been with him since the banquet and the recent trip on the bus. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary to Yuri but something changed in the bus trip.

“Hey.” Yuri called out to Dennis. Dennis paused when he recalled that he had asked Yuri to accompany him. Yuri walked up to him as he approached him from the left. He expected a scowl or a show of irritation at being left behind but the one thing Dennis never expected was for Yuri to hand him a penny.

“What are you thoughts?” Yuri asked. Dennis had to laugh as he knew Yuri was using the old idiom ‘Penny for your thoughts’ literally in this case.

“My apartment is closeby.” Dennis joked as he took the penny with his left hand. He was surprised when Yuri took out another penny from his pocket purse and handed it to him.

‘Another one?’ Dennis thought as he took the second penny placing it in his pocket.

“It’s cold.” Dennis said as he looked up at the grey clouds that filled the city. The winds would be stronger here and it was getting colder. Yuri handed him a nickle.

‘Is he really doing this?’ Dennis wondered in disbelief. However he accepted the nickel nonetheless.

“The food at the banquet was delicious. I am stuffed from the food I ate there. I am glad you took me there.” Dennis said as he raised a finger for the three thoughts he mentioned before turning to look at Yuri seriously.

“I might be laid off tomorrow.” Dennis added another finger. Yuri was surprised to hear this coming from him. Dennis looked down at his brown leather shoes before he looked up at Yuri.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Dennis thanked him as he raised the last finger. He was grateful to the other for coming with him as Yuri could have just gone home to probably drink another bottle of wine from his habit. Yuri could feel the other’s sincerity and was taken aback by the amount of gratitude. Just why would he thank him for coming with him? It was not as if he had joined him without a plan to do afterward. Yuri lowered his eyelids to him as his mouth formed a thick line.

‘That will be for another time.’ Yuri thought. Dennis was anticipating the badger from the other but was surprised when he just walked past him on his right.

“Yuri.” Dennis called for the other, still in shock over what had happened. Yuri did not respond as he walked away. Dennis lowered himself feeling upset over his unexpected departure. He clutched his stomach feeling as if something was squirming inside of him.

‘I’ll call him later.’ Dennis opted his choice as he continued his trek to his apartment. Once he reached inside Dennis set the plate of food on the kitchen counter as he aimed for the bathroom.

“Blaauuck!” Dennis yelped already feeling the regurgitation of his early meal. Dennis vomited in the toilet wondering just how he could be experiencing this when he did not drink alcohol from the banquet. The last time he had experienced a similar sensation was when he had overeaten some candy his friend Sora had given to him back home when he was a child.

 **“Thuck Thuck!”** A knock on the door was heard but he could not answer it right this second. Why was it that the moment he wanted to be left alone someone would bump right in for his attention?

‘Not now!’ Dennis thought feeling tears starting to fall from his eyes. He wanted to be alone. After his stomach had started feeling relieved Dennis could smell the stench of his vomit in the toilet.

‘Clean later.’ Dennis decided, not in the mood to clean up now. He moved his left hand to the silver handle and pushed it down to make the toilet flush. He could feel much better than before as if a weight he did not know was lifted from him. However he could feel his now empty stomach craving for some food.

 **“THUMP THUMP!!”** Dennis heard the slam on his door. He would have thought whoever it was would have left by now. Dennis turned to aim for the door and opened it. He was taken aback when he noticed that it was Yuri. His right hand carrying a brown plastic bag. He could already make out a black bottle but there seemed to be some other ingredients in it. Looking at Yuri’s eyes he could sense an unknown emotion. Almost playful but threatening him at the same time.

“Ah, the entertainer needs some medicine again.” Yuri said in a bold manner. Dennis smiled a small smile filled with gratitude at his arrival.

“Yes, he has been getting sick as of late.” Dennis continued as he let Yuri inside his place. Yuri would spend the night over with Dennis watching some of the movies he had on his queue in Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jitney (Merriam Webster): 1) A small bus that carries passengers over a regular route on a flexible schedule. 2) An unlicensed taxicab.  
> Flackery (Dictionary): Publicity and promotion; press-agentry.  
> Servile (Word Think): Having or showing an excessive willingness to serve or please others.  
> Crapulous (Word Smith): Sick from excessive drinking or eating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ????? How many times will 'Words of the Day' bring me back here?

Dennis was in verklempt once he had left his job for the night. Tears were starting to accumulate in his eyes as he walked through the alleyway.

 **“Hnnff.”** Dennis sniffed. He was then surprised to see a purple handkerchief extended to him. Dennis looked up and was mildly relieved when he saw Yuri.

“This happens to workers at one point.” Yuri told him in his usual brusque manner. Dennis had to laugh as he took the handkerchief to wipe his tears. Comforting others was never Yuri’s strong point. Being the fastidious individual that he was, Dennis had learned that Yuri would never say common sentences like ‘It’s going to be okay.’ or ‘I am sorry for you loss.’. No Yuri was one of the few individuals he had met that he knew would rarely, if ever, say those words. Yuri watched as Dennis wiped his tears. He had assumed that based on his slouched posture Dennis had gotten the news that he would be laid off today, which was why he had come. Yuri would not admit it but he had come to see that Dennis would make it out safely. He had heard from a co-worker that a friend had committed suicide just for losing their job. Yuri did not doubt that Dennis would make it back home safely but hearing that story had unnerved him if only a little. Dennis then inclined himself with a grin on his face.

“I know.” Dennis said as he held the handkerchief in his left hand. Yuri was assuming from Dennis’s equivoque reactions that he was trying to be positive about it.

“I just did not expect it to come with more work.” Dennis added. Yuri’s eyes widened and he had his mouth open in shock. Dennis then grinned.

“Others were laid off so I have to pull in the weight of their absence.” Dennis expanded. Yuri closed his mouth and Dennis was sure he was gritting his teeth behind the closed mouth as he glared at Dennis.

“Then pull mine right now.” Yuri said in a sarcastic tone with his closed eyes as he turned around, away from the man.

“Yuri!” Dennis called out to the other with his right arm extended. At hearing the concern in his voice Yuri turned his head for a glance to see Dennis approach him closer.

“Your absence any other day would have weighed nothing.” Dennis jested as he winked with his right eye. Yuri felt a small warmth in his heart at his companion’s words. However...

“ _It weighs nothing_?” Yuri repeated in a bold manner. Dennis sweatdropped feeling a bit of the other’s hidden anger.

“That’s not what I meant.” Dennis said as Yuri turned to face him with the same look he had last night when arriving at the apartment.

“Oh, then what did you mean?” Yuri asked with a mischievous smile as he raised his right arm with the palm facing upward, his left arm placed on his left hip with a plastic bag. Dennis sighed already knowing what he wanted.

“I am glad that you came here Yuri.” Dennis admitted as he looked at him. Yuri smirked in satisfaction as he walked closer to Dennis. Dennis felt as Yuri clutched his shirt to make Dennis reach his level.

“Is this the weight of nothing?” Yuri asked in a playful manner. Dennis felt his mild threat but knew it was under control.

“Heavens no! It’s the insurmountable weight of the human known as Yuri.” Dennis joked in a dramatic manner. Yuri let him go surprising Dennis as he walked away from him.

“Is someone being late to their celebration?” Yuri asked. Dennis looked at him confused before he noted Yuri hold his left hand out with the plastic bag in hand.

“Yuri.” Dennis said in an unimpressed tone. He saw as Yuri glanced at him with his sinister grin.

“Now Dennis, we’re both adults.” Yuri replied as he took out the wine bottle. Dennis noted that there was also a plastic black tray with an assortment of cheese and fruits. Yuri looked at his field of vision toward the plastic bag.

“Ah.” Yuri said as he went closer to Dennis with the tray.

“A certain entertainer might not have had their fill all day.” Yuri said. Dennis took the items feeling touched. Was Yuri really here to comfort him once he came out? What other explanation was there for him carrying these items in the night in an alleyway when Dennis would come out? Dennis smiled a tender smile at the realization.

“You did not have to do this.” Dennis said.

“Yes, I am sure I have heard you say that from drinking.” Yuri responded sarcastically. Dennis had to stifle a laugh at his response. They sat against the wall and would converse as they ate together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fastidious (Merriam Webster): 1a) Having high and often capricious standards: difficult to please. 1b) Showing or demanding excessive delicacy or care. 1c) Reflecting a meticulous, sensitive, or demanding attitude. 2) Having complex nutritional requirements.  
> Equivoque (Dictionary): 1) An equivocal term; an ambiguous expression. 2) A play on words; pun. 3) Double meaning; ambiguity.  
> Verklempt (Word Smith): Overcome with emotion; choked up.  
> Brusque (Word Think): Abrupt or curt in manner or speech; discourteously blunt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted' came up and his scene kept coming back.

Low lights illuminated the surrounding area. Some of it would be reflected back by the water that flowed underneath the bridge. Whereas some of the light would illuminate some pink petals that floated with the wind from the flowers on top of the trees that surrounded the area.

"Phew, such a long day." Dennis exhaled a breath as he walked with Yuri on his left through the park. They had made it to the beginning of the bridge.

"The signs of having a good job." Yuri remarked bluntly. Dennis smiled in response at the reminder. He had been able to keep his job doing what he loved to do, entertain the crowd. That was not something he could easily overlook after he had almost lost it. Dennis looked at the water that was flowing underneath the bridge and paused to take a look at it. Yuri was confused at first about why Dennis had stopped until he recognized what had caught his attention.

“Entering a reverie are we?” Yuri commented slyly as he stood on his right, leaning his arms against the concrete slabbed railing. Yuri looked down making out some of the lily pads in the water. Dennis moved his head to give him a quick look with a smile.

“You know... dreams are the living inspiration for my job. They help keep it afloat.” Dennis said in a comical fashion.

“True.” Yuri agreed with a nod. If there were no inspirations for stories Dennis might not be able to make a living off his job as an actor. Dennis turned to look down at the water.

“Oh, how have we come to this?” Dennis asked in a soft sigh. Yuri turned his eyes to Dennis confused by what he meant.

“I beg your pardon, did you forget your meal of the night already?” Yuri questioned a bit annoyed by the other’s exasperated tone. Yuri decided to take Dennis to a restaurant in order to treat him. An excuse he used in order to have some company to vent about having a bad day at work. He would normally just go to a shooting range but he was more in the mood to have a fine dinner for the day. He just did not want to eat alone and knowing Dennis’ financial situation with his job, decided to share with the other in exchange for his company. Dennis feasted himself during their dinner, which did not surprise Yuri if he had to walk the lethargic Dennis home.

“No, I meant our friendship.” Dennis clarified with a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and turned his head toward Yuri. Yuri was mildly intrigued Dennis considered him a friend compared to everything his coworkers would complain about him at work being an ‘unfriendly grump’.

“Friendship?” Yuri questioned. Dennis turned back to stare at the water and nodded his head as he placed both of his hands to lean toward the side of the concrete bridge.

“If I remember, you held an auction for your golden ‘Star Luck’ charm.” Dennis started, trying to recall his meeting with Yuri for the object. Yuri turned his head to him, eyes barely hiding his annoyance.

“That’s what you remember.” Yuri said feeling a bit disappointed in the other. Dennis smiled as he took the golden star out of his pocket.

“If one has the gold one, they are guaranteed an abundance in life.” Dennis commented as he looked at the charm. The ‘Star Luck’ collection had come in different colors and metals; from gold, to silver, to platinum, to just the cheap plastic colorful ones. Each one is said to have their own unique effects. At first Dennis would lay it off as if the collection was just a cheap marketing strategy made by the big corporations but once a girl had given him one as a present, Dennis could feel a certain difference in his hard life.

_“This is…” Dennis said confusion in his tone as he held up the purple one._

_“It’ll calm your life down.” The green eyed girl said. Dennis looked at her and gave her one of his most convincing fake smiles._

_“I see.”Dennis said. He put the item in his black pant’s pocket. While he was not convinced of the charm’s ‘power’ it would be rude if he threw it away in front of the gifter._

_“Then I will keep it here.” Dennis said with a smile enough to convince the other girl to smile._

_“Thank you for your help.” The girl with the purple pigtails said before she left inside her home. Call it a fluke or just the plain use of psychology Dennis would always say that his luck had changed that day. In one week since having it he had been able to score higher in his tests at school. In two weeks he had made an unusual friendship with a classmate. In the third he had received good grades on his progress report that his mother decided to celebrate it by getting him a treat. If only he would not lose that first purple one so easily within the next week. After he had started living on his own, he had bought himself every color of the rainbow including a new purple one and this time he would not lose any. However he would always lament the loss of the first one the green eyed girl had given him each time he looked at the purple one he had bought. It was something that was easy to replace but the memories of being thanked by her was not something he could easily forget._

Yuri eyed at the golden trinket in his hand recalling how he had decided to sell it in the beginning. It was given to him as a gift from his previous boss as an accomplishment in doing a good job at work. However Yuri did not like such trinkets that inspired luck as he believed in hard work. It was that way since he was a child and even now that did not change.

‘However…’ Yuri eyed Dennis now. He had to admit that considering everything his temporary partner had gone through he would have needed luck more than himself. Dennis swung the trinket in front of Yuri.

“My most treasurable achievement.” Dennis said. Yuri placed both of his arms on his hips in defiance.

“It was a deal.” Yuri reminded Dennis. Dennis laughed.

“A deal? Accomplishment? They are the same thing.” Dennis said sarcastically. If he could not acquire the requirements to fulfill his part of the deal then he would not be able to have acquired it. He had come to meet Yuri through the ‘Star Luck’ collection and had already set it as a prize once he spotted Yuri selling it. Granted he was busy and told Yuri to meet him after his recent work in a show would be done. What he never expected was to see Yuri as an audience member in the show. He had almost played out of character when he spotted him but was quick to recover.

_“Keeping me waiting after all this time?” Yuri had asked him after the show had ended. Dennis was amused by his question. He then handed Yuri a card._

_“Thank you for coming here. If I can spare some more of your time....” Dennis said only for Yuri to show him his screen’s phone. Dennis looked at it to see it was his notes section app. Listed in an orderly fashion were the pros and the negatives._

_“If you want this to upload it will cost you extra.” Yuri added with his left index finger raised. Dennis knew he had mentioned working in negotiations when meeting him but for a small comment from the show. What audacity this man had!_

_“It’s not that hard to share.” Dennis tried. Yuri closed his eyes as he smirked._

_“Yes, it is easy.” Yuri agreed before he turned his serious eyes to Dennis._

_“If you have an account.” Yuri added._

_‘What the heck?!’ Dennis thought before he sweatdropped. Who in their right mind does not have a social media account in this day and age?! Yuri grimaced as he turned to him reading his countenance._

_“It’s unproductive.” Yuri almost growled. He would sometimes have to make up for the work some of his co-workers had failed to accomplish, do to the use of social media. He did have one facebook account but it was mainly used for work purposes. Dennis could feel the other’s hidden anger at the subject and waved his left hand quickly away, not wanting to lose the chance to acquire a golden star for his compendium._

_“I see.” Dennis said. He had never expected the other to be so uptight about something used commonplace in the city. Yuri placed his phone in his right pocket before he crossed his arms._

_“Your acting was satisfactory.” Yuri remarked gaining a grin from Dennis._

_“For playing the role of a fool.” Yuri added slyly as he tilted his head to the left side. Dennis flinched slightly but would not let the remark get to him._

_“It is an honor to know I have succeeded in my job.” Dennis said as kindly as he could muster as he bowed to the other. It was not like Yuri’s comment was the worst review from his acting that he had received in his entire career. Yuri smirked, finding it amusing to see the other bow to him. He had to admit the other seemed well versed from what he had seen in the show. His acting when he would fall down had a certain charm to convince him. It did seem useful enough. Yuri held out the black case that contained the golden star catching Dennis’s attention. Dennis stood up expectantly._

_“How about we make some adjustments on our deal?” Yuri asked. Dennis blinked in confusion as Yuri turned to him with amused eyes._

‘The start of stressful days to come.’ Dennis thought as he recalled the many places Yuri had taken him in order to help. Dennis would just mainly have to be by his side and converse with anyone who would come up to him during his meetings. For someone that has a job that requires networking, Dennis was surprised at how little Yuri would talk to others.

“Entertain them as you would your shows.” Yuri had told him. Dennis was mildly confused at first at the change to their deal. Nonetheless it did not require a large sum of money that the golden ‘Star Luck’ charm would normally go for. Dennis smirked thinking it was almost a steal how Yuri had given him this in exchange for some hours of his time. But the work proved more challenging than what he expected as he would go to different places, whether it be a bar, a boat meeting, at someone else’s place. If it wasn’t for the fact that Dennis would take some food during their trips he might have fulfilled their agreement earlier.

“It sure seems to have been counterproductive.” Dennis commented as he held up the charm. He noticed Yuri’s confused face and sighed.

“Once I obtained this I have gotten more bad luck out of it than good these past weeks.” Dennis expanded. Yuri then understood what he meant and smirked.

“Would our friendship happen to be one of the things?” Yuri asked with mild sarcasm. Dennis could not help but laugh.

“It has been tentative.” Dennis admitted causing a vein to pop in Yuri. He was going to fight back but noticed Dennis’ smile to him.

“But you have helped me out.” Dennis added and then raised his left index finger and winked at him.

“I would say you were the good luck that came into form.” Dennis admitted playfully. Yuri did not know how to feel. His heart felt as if there was a small warmth in it but his pride wanted to keep silent about it. He glanced away to his right, away from Dennis.

“Good luck? Heh, that is not real.” Yuri answered catching Dennis’s attention. Yuri then moved away from Dennis. Dennis became alarmed by Yuri’s unusual behavior.

“But I appreciate the praise.” Yuri said. Dennis sighed in relief knowing that Yuri was back to his normal self. He then grinned toward Yuri’s back as he followed him.

“And yet you cannot deny it’s existence in tales.” Dennis said as they went to their home.


End file.
